


kisses

by daiseerose



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, after canon events, literally no plot at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseerose/pseuds/daiseerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post canon fluff with jonna/Riikka because I find these two to be absolutely adorable together</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I do not have a beta reader, so any mistakes i missed is my fault. if you guys see anything I could have done better or have any tips please tell me because I am not the best writer in the world but I want to get better :)

Riikka hated walking alone at night. Not that there was a big chance someone would jump her, most people would be in bed already. But not her. No what really creeped her out was how unnaturally quiet everything was. No people out in the streets talking or lounging around. No dogs barking or people yelling. Just the wind, the insects and the lone person walking the streets. Riikka hugged herself tighter and walked faster, wanting to get back home quickly so she could relax. Jogging quickly through the snow she managed to get home in record time. She quickly opened the door and accidentally slammed it in her haste, the sound seemingly louder in the silence of the house which was weird, the house was almost never this quiet, especially with dating sound a loud happy person. Riika stomped her boots on the doormat before kicking them off, a great relief to her aching feet. She startled a little when arms wrapped around her waist.

“Hey”

Riikka blushed. She still isn’t used to this after months of dating, but she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy it. Riikka leaned back, her head resting on Jonna’s shoulders. She could hear Jonna’s heart beating.

“Hey how was work?”

Riikka felt a sigh from behind her and felt a kiss on her cheek.

“ It was the same as always”

Jonna let go of her waist, walked into the kitchen and started taking down bowls from the cabinet, scooping the soup in them and dropping the bread in, letting them soak up the broth.

“ Well that’s great, did you ever find out who stole those loaves of bread?”

The rest of the evening went by fast, their conversation took off into many subjects, chattering into the night. Laughter filled the air and Riikka forgot how tired she was until she was lying in bed, under the thick blankets, her head resting on jonna’s shoulder. Jonna leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Tired?”

“...Yea it was a long day”

“ Mhh”

Jonna hummed as she kissed her forehead again, then started slowly moving down to her nose, making Riikka laugh. She enjoyed getting showered with kisses, loves how in the end of the day no matter what Jonna would be there, waiting for her always.

“ I love you” riikka mumbled as she snuggled under the covers, jonna pressed against her, her arms hugging Riikka close as if she was afraid Riikka would disappear

“ I love you too”


End file.
